Dance Time in France
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: John gets tired of watching Ted steal the show with the dance offs and he wants his baby to be the show stealer!  Read More to Find Out! Centon Pairing One-Shot


John was getting tired of Ted always getting to dance couldn't he give someone else a chance because it was getting old. He went to McMahon's office and found Hunter sitting behind the desk. "Can I help you, John?" "Tell Vince I want Randy and me to dance instead of Ted always dancing and stealing the shows." "Ok John, I will see what I can do!" "Thanks Hunter."

John went back to his and Randy's room. "Baby, what did you do?" Randy asked John who was smiling big. "You will have to wait and see!" "Oh so you want to be that way, huh?" Randy tickled him. "Still not going to tell you!" John said showing his dimples. Randy was on his secret Facebook page and brought up a picture of him that had been spreading like wildfire. "Oh John, come here babe!" John went over to the computer and stumbled over something, he didn't look to see what it was, he was too busy looking at the picture. ""Hot Damn, Randy when did you take this?" "So you like it?" "Do I like it? I Fucking Love It!" Randy started to nuzzle John and John rubbed his hands up and down Randy's body. They were fixing to go at it but they were interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MICHAEL? DIDN'T THAT LESSON I GAVE YOU LAST WEEK TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME AND MY BABE WHILE WE ARE BUSY?" Yeah, Randy, that RKO taught me a lesson, but Vince wants John in his office." Michael ran out of the room afraid of what Randy was going to do to him next. John straddled Randy and kissed him deep. "Baby, I will be back, I love you!" "MMMMM babe, your kisses kills me. I love you so much." "Everything on you kills me, you are so sexy!" "I love you babe." Randy held John's hips with his big hands. "Babe, I promise when I get back we'll do it!" "We better!" Randy smirked at him. John backed up on Randy and could feel he was hard.

John walked in Vince's office and smiled. "Hello Johnny boy, how are you and Randy?" "We are so great!" "I can tell boy, the RKO shirt looks great on you." John looked down and found out he was wearing Randy's shirt, it was the first thing he found to slip on. "Don't get embarrassed, we all know yall are fucking each other tonight." Good thing Randy's shirt was long on John because he didn't have any pants or trunks on. "Yeah we are!" "Well Hunter told me you came in earlier and I know it wasn't about humping Randy." "N-No, it wasn't, you see, Ted is always dancing on house shows and I was wanting to know if me and Randy could dance?" "Ok what kind of dancing?" Randy was coming down the hall being nosey, John whispered what kind of dance he wanted to do and then backed up and Randy pulled him closer to him and kissed him. "So you through with him Vince?" "Yeah, Randy, you can take him, he looks great in your shirt. Have fun tonight, tomorrow morning we head to France." "Ok boss, we will see you later."

Randy had John in his arms carrying him back to the room. Randy was shirtless and he was fixing to strip John. "We are here baby!" John sucked on Randy's neck till it made a mark. "Oh babe, so you wanna play this way?" "HELL YEAH!" Randy threw John on the bed and took the shirt off. "Babe you were ready!" Randy said to John after he took the shirt off. Randy was sucking on the insides of John's thighs. "Ohhh, baby, more babe, you do it so good!" John was moving and moaning. Randy then went over to John's cock, and took it in his mouth. "AHHH...MORE..." Randy sucked more and then licked around the top. "Randy...I...am...about...to..come...can...I...now..." "Hold on!" Randy sucked John again and then John released. "Oh babe you are so good!" "I want you inside!" "Ok Babe!" Randy was preparing John and John was arching his hips. "Hurry...babe...can't...wait..." Randy moved his way in John bit by bit. "Oh...babe...aw...fuck...you...are...still...tight...but...it...is...so...damn...goood!" John screamed out Randy's name when Randy hit his spot. "Oh...yeah...babe...more...baby...harder...I...can...take...it.." Randy grunted more and thrusted into John more. "You are so wonderful babe.." Randy gave another huge thrust and John moaned so loudly. After 2 hours of thrusting and moaning and grunting Randy pulled out and laid on John's chest sucking his nipples. "Babe let's go get cleaned up we have to get ready in 2 hours." "Ok babe." Randy smacked John's ass when John went to the showers.

The next night they were in France for a home show. John rolled his eyes when he seen the Ted and Cody dance off, he then smiled because he knew Randy was fixing to come out. "Randy Orton dances off...oh I'm sorry I read it wrong, Randy is needed to the middle of the ring." Justin Roberts announced setting up a chair. Randy came out and John nearly fainted, he was oiled up like always, hardly anything on, and he had no clue what was fixing to happen. "Sit down, Randy." Justin told Randy. Randy didn't know what to expect when he seen John coming to the ring. John got in the ring and the music started to play. John danced around Randy and then he took his shirt off and danced in front of Randy with it looking right into Randy's eyes teasing him. He striped his shorts little by little and his little green tights were the only thing left on his body. John then went over to Randy and sat on his lap and moved so he could be right on top of Randy's cock and was trying to ride it. Randy got in on it and licked John's chest and John grabbed Randy's hand and stood him up and then he started to dance around his cock. Randy grabbed John's hips and turned him around and started to passionately kiss John and then slow danced with him in the ring. The crowd all said "AW" because Randy was dancing so sweetly, John had his head on Randy's shoulder while Randy continued to dance slow.

After the music ended 30 mins later the crowd hollered and yelled. John had a feeling that he would have to learn new moves while watching CM Punk giving Jeff lap dances. Randy kissed John more and waved to the crowd as he took John up the ramp heading for the back.


End file.
